


Sam Knows

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Episode: s01e06 Skin, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sam Winchester/Shifter!Dean, non-con, shifter!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s eyes look back at him. They’re the right color but everything else is wrong. Right down to the eat you alive look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Knows

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gross lol

 

Sam knows it’s not Dean, leering down at him with cold, eager eyes and a twisted smirk. Knows that his brother is somewhere, possibly hurt, and this thing, this monster is just parading around in his brother’s skin. But the words that ooze from its’ mouth twist jagged and sharp in his gut and he can’t bring himself to look up into the stolen face.

            Rage spikes through him while he glares at the amulet on the shifters chest and he clenches his jaw when a mocking laugh makes his ears burn. It’s Dean’s laugh, but wrong, so wrong and it’s sets his teeth on edge. A familiar, rough finger digs into the underside of his chin and forces him to look up.

             Dean’s eyes look back at him. They’re the right color but everything else is wrong. Right down to the eat you alive look.

            “Where is Dean.” He grits out, hair rising on the back of his neck as Dean, _not Dean_ , plays with the amulet.

            The shifter grins, leaning in close so they’re eye level. Sam jerks his head to the side to keep their lips from smashing together and it jerks his head back forward, Dean’s lips centimeters away from Sam’s. Sam’s heart thuds in his ears and he swallows as quietly as he can. The next laugh is coy and husky and Sam hates this pale imitation of his brother and the effect it’s having on his treacherous dick.

            Its hand drops away from the amulet and it claps them on Sam’s thighs, high up. High enough that Sam’s cheeks burn hot as strong fingers dig into his thighs and a thumb strokes purposefully over his inner thigh.  “I am Dean.”

             It’s breath blows warm over Sam’s lips and he shudders, lips pursed mulishly as the soft tickle of Dean’s lips feathering over his makes his stomach flips.

            “Where is my brother you sick freak.” His voice catches, just a little and he prays silently, fiercely that it didn’t hear, but it did and it’s lips turn up maliciously as it puts its mouth right next to Sam’s ear.

            “I’m your brother.” It whispers sweetly and flicks its tongue against the shell of Sam’s overheated ear. He tries to shy away from the hot breath but can’t. “And Sammy, you don’t know the half of it.” His mind goes blurry at the edges for a second and he has to bite the inside of his cheek to clear it.

            “Don’t call me Sammy.” He growls, strangled, and he can almost feel its vicious glee.

            It turns its head and drags a warm, wet tongue up Sam’s cheek. He makes a small, revolted sound and closes his eyes. It uses his momentary lapse to slide into his lap. Sam’s eyes snap open and he bucks his hips, frantic.

            “Whoa there cowboy.” It purrs, riding out the shocked thrust of Sam’s hips. “We got plenty of time, no need to rush.”  It grinds down slowly, pointedly, and Sam is horrified to feel a flutter of raw arousal low in his belly.

            “The things your brother wants to do to you Sammy-boy. The filthy, delicious things he wants to do to you. Mm-mm.” It shakes its head appreciatively, sucking on Dean’s bottom lip and looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

            “Shut up. Just shut UP.” He snaps, teeth clicking together. His skin feels tight with embarrassment and he knows it can feel that he’s starting to get hard. A shudder crawls down his spine when a hand skitters along the side of his neck and winds through his hair.

              “Nah. Your big brother wants to fuck you until you _scream_ , Sammy, really think I’d pass that up? How’s that for _freak_.” It punctuates the word with a brutal tug and when Sam gasps in pain it slams its’ mouth over Sam’s. It kisses his slack lips while Sam breathes angrily though his nose, entire body coiled tight. Sam’s eyes sting with tears.

             It breaks away with a wet smacking sound, lips shiny with spit, and slides its tongue obscenely over its lips. It looks positively gleeful when it runs its thumb over Sam’s wet bottom lip.

             “He’s wanted to do that for years. Wanted to kiss your pretty little lips raw.” It huffs out a chuckle. “Wanted to do a _lot_ more with your mouth than kiss it, if you get my drift.”  

            “Kind of hard not to.” He says back, trying to ignore the way his voice cracks and his stomach flutters with sick want. It gives him a wicked grin and jerks his hair again, not as hard but enough to make him grit his teeth. There’s a warning tug and he opens his mouth to the probing tongue bumping against his teeth.

            Sam bites down hard when a slick tongue slides over his own and has his head bounced off the wooden beam he’s tied too in retaliation. His vision goes black and then dots with white. His head swims and somehow, despite the molestation and the head wound, he’s still achingly hard.    

             It chuckles eagerly when Sam groans in pain and wiggles its free hand down the front of Sam’s pants. “Don’t-”

            It does, Dean’s familiar fingers wrapping around his leaking dick and stroking, too rough, too fast and Sam’s eyes roll back in his head.

           It’s watching him with hungry eyes as it brings Sam to the edge with unrelenting efficiency. He’s breathing hard, chest heaving and he’s sticky with sweat. In a few more seconds he’s sticky with something else and it squeezes his dick meanly before pulling its hand out.

            He’s panting, tiny little bursts of air that sound pathetic to his own ears and it licks two fingers clean while looking Sam dead in the eye. He whimpers and it’s the most pathetic sound he’s ever made.

            It rolls its hips against him and Sam’s face twists with revulsion at the mess inside of his jeans. It gets up, cat that got the canary grin firmly in place, and unzips its jeans. Sam’s stomach flips and he shakes his head frantically. His voice up and leaves him as it pulls Dean’s dick out of its pants and strokes it appreciatively while staring intensely at Sam.

            Sam has seen Dean’s dick before, but never like this. God, _never_ like this. It doesn’t take the shifter 30 seconds and then he’s coming on Sam with dirty groans and gasps of ‘Sammy’. A splash of come hits Sam’s thigh first, a thick white stripe that Sam can feel through his jeans, the next on his stomach.

             The final hot streak of come splatters on his collarbone and under his chin. His mouth is twisted in disgust and it laughs at him teasingly and collects a smear of come from the head of its dick and rubs its finger over Sam’s tightly pressed lips. Sam looks absolutely murderous and it looks gleeful and blissed out.

            It looks at him like he’s the greatest toy it’s ever seen and pats his cheek. “Don’t worry Sammy, we got plenty of time to play. First things first though, I gotta take care of your little girlfriend.” It sneers the last part and anger flares sharp and bitter.

            It wipes its hand on his shirt and zips up. It starts to leave, cocky saunter almost Dean-like but not quite, but pauses to throw a goodbye over its shoulder.

             “Hope you liked the show, Dean.”

 


End file.
